


Playthings for Algernon

by MrWoofles



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: Christmas present for a friend





	Playthings for Algernon

“Jeeeesus. This place is creepy.” Painspike shouted as he stepped over the small mountain of molerat skin, he held his plasma pistol to his check like a security blanket as he followed the veteran raiders ahead of him.

The trio of raiders searched the massive vault under the orders of Meatsocket, So far every person that has wandered in hasn’t come back out. Now he sent with a clearly expendable crew to find out if there was anyone living in here that could be the bosses new plaything or some ‘good loot’ as Meatsocket like to say. So far they only found gruesome hallways filled with skinned moles, completely hollowed out radroach and a dead mirelurk.

The only source of light between them was Painspike’s torch, Killy’s Lighter, and the Bane’s mutated eyes. Bane was the only one that had no problem in the darkened vault, he seemed positively excited that Killy and Painspike were afraid. Painspike shivered as those pale green eyes turned to face him, Bane’s broken tooth smile spread even further if as he regarded them.

“Hey, Whipping boy, give me your pistol. There is something ahead and I don’t trust you shooting behind me.” Bane's voice was soft and pleasant, almost like Mr. New Vegas but Mr. New Vegas wasn’t six feet two and strong enough to punch people to death even in power armor.

“Come on, Man. I don’t want to get caught down here with no weapon.” Painspike whined and held his gun closer to his chest.

“I don’t remember asking you what you wanted to do, I give the gun or I kill you and get the gun anyway.” Bane’s voice was calm as he looked around the corner, he immediately moved out the hallway

“Fine asshole, take it.” Painspike tossed the gun at Bane, the raider only turned around just in time to see the gun land in the hallway and fire.

The green ball of superheated plasma streaked down the hallway, the sound of it burning flesh was punctuated with a blood-curdling scream of agony. Painspike watched in dumbfounded confusion as Killy and Bane darted down a different corridor, Killy flicked her lighter closed while he was the only one holding a light source in the corridor. The ten seconds it took him to realize that the only companions he had just bolted down a dark corridor blindly. Those ten seconds ended with the crunch of his plasma pistol being crushed.

Painspike felt the steps before he even saw the creature, it was enough that it nearly blocked the hallway and it was covered in black scales. Painspike turned and ran, his heart hammered in his chest as the heavy footfalls of the creature behind him came closer and closer. Painspike turned down another corridor, his torch arm waved in front of him as he tried to keep sight of any turned over tables. The thing behind him was so close he could feel it’s breath on his neck, he turned another corridor as the thing behind him slammed into the wall behind him with enough force to echo through the vault even louder.

“Serve you right you Biiiiii-” Painspike fell down a flight of stairs, his head bounced along the final step with a nasty crunch. His vision faded darkened as he slipped out of consciousness.

Minutes passed as Painspike woke up on a dirty mattress, his eyes scanned the room he was in. It was gunmetal gray with a few tables on one side and a glass cabinet filled with stimpacks, radaway, even a few containers of mentats on the other side. Painspike rubbed his head, the pain of his wound was still fresh and someone bandaged him with enough skill that he could smell some of the stimpack juice on the wrapping.

“Holy Shit I didn’t think Bane was that good.” Painspike mumbled to himself, “He could have been a little less stingy on the stimpacks.”

Painspike rolled off the dirty mattress and attempted to grab another stimpack, the locked cabinets rattled in protest. Painspike punched the cabinet and learned quickly that bulletproof glass is tougher than his fist. Painspike nursed his fist as he looked through the drawers of the lower cabinets, he tossed over small tables and even kicked his mattress around. While he was behaving like a proper raider, he didn’t notice the sound of the door opening nor did he noticed the massive creature stepping into the room.

“Hey!” The creature roared in the shout that rattled the cabinet.

Painspike whirled on the creature and froze, there was an adult deathclaw starting at him. The being was hunched over with a menacing glare, a metal plate was bolted on its head with the letter E surrounded by stars. The claws of the creature had been sharpened to a razor point and it was wearing mirelurk shells as a sort of armor. Painspike could see the burned hole on the side of his armor and winch.

“Nice deathclaw….Good Deathclaw…Don’t kill your old friend Painspike.” Painspike whispers and didn’t move a muscle.

“Don’t mock my intelligence, Raider.” The deathclaws voice boomed, “You have five minutes to clean up every inch of this room or I’m going to re-break your legs.”

Painspike finished cleaning the room in two minutes, the glare of the annoying creature boring into his soul for every second of it. Painspike put the last few scalpels up and turned to the Deathclaw, he trembled as the deathclaw cast an appraising eye over him.

“Can I go?”

“How did you get your name, Raider?” The deathclaw asked while approaching.

“I uh…. I… Look, man, It doesn’t matter. How about I just go?” Painspike kept his head low and tried to walk around the hulking reptile.

Painspike felt air releasing from his mouth as he was punched across the room, he slumped in the corner and curled up in a ball. His eyes wild and his hand darting for the little pocket knife he kept in his book. He struggled to keep in his lunch as he held out the three-inch blade to defend himself. The deathclaw smiled as he opened his arms wide, every finger had a claw twice the length of his blade but the thing that drew Painspike's attention was the Pipboy hanging off the deathclaws left arm.

“Oh I can see you recognize this, It’s a bit modified but it works for me. I am Algernon, a pity the name is lost upon raider scum but I will educate you in time.” The deathclaw moved across the room with slow and deliberate steps, “Are you scared?”

Painspike watched as the deathclaw cupped palm over the blade and pressed down, the cheap blade bent in his hand. Painspike knew he was fucked as Algernon pulled the blade away, Painspike expression turned from one of animal panic to one of raw defeat. He relaxed his body and spoke softly.

“What’s the plan?” Painspike whispered but thought better of it, “My name is because when I went on my first raid on a caravan, I got hit with a gun that shot spikes. Went right through my thigh and the guys had a riot about it. Bane flipped me over, pulled out the spike, and healed me up. That was the worst part of it, you never want to owe Bane a favor.”

“I see. Well, it seems that you can be taught, I’m so happy. I’ve seen other raiders have their subordinates as little more than slaves. How fortunate I have caught one of these little slaves.” Algernon rumbled, “I am your new Bane, considering the old one is dead. I think your female friend is still wandering the halls but the security is activated so we will see how she fares.”

“You killed Bane?” Painspike said, “No way, you killed Bane, I’ve seen him punch through power armor! You don’t even look hurt!”

Algernon chuckled in a sound that could only be described as scraping rocks “Such a lively little pet. I’ll answer your question then we can get down to business. I simply threw a can at his head, decapitating him instantly.”

Painspike mouth worked uselessly and stared at the deathclaw in raw confusion. Algernon cleared his throat and pointed one of the medical tables. “Undress and lay across the table. I want to make sure that you aren’t carrying any diseases.” Painspike was still in a bit of a stupor as the words went into one ear and out the other.

“Now.”

“Y-Yes.” Painspike shrugged off the mish-mash of pelts, leathers, and spikes while getting on the table. “Are you a doctor?”

“Close enough, Enclave modifications and training have left me very capable. I’ve been sitting down here using the radio to call for exaction and studying the area.” Algernon pokes and prodded at his captive with his tools, even connecting a few tools to his patients head before finishing up.

“All done. You have a mild case of Jet addiction, I’ll ween you off that in a few weeks and you don’t have any major diseases. Good good… You’ll work.” The Alegernon said, “The stimpacks run it’s course so you don’t even need the head bandages.”

“Thanks?” Painspike said. “I didn’t expect to be helped by a deathclaw.”

“Think nothing of it, I wouldn’t hurt my new toy. Now that I’m sure you aren’t going to die on me, I’m quite horny and haven’t seen another female deathclaw in two years. I don’t think I need to spell out my reason for helping you.” Algernon moved around till he was standing in front of the human's face, he rose to his full height exposing his large shaft just inches from Painspike face.

Painspike sat up and looked at the deathclaw, "You really are like Bane but nicer." The words seemed to carry a bit of softness as Painspike pushed against the deathclaw with his hand.

"What do you think you are do-" The deathclaw started to growl but the human shook his head.

"It's easier if you sit down or lay down. I can do a lot more if you give me some med-x and a stimpack." Painspike smelled of fear but this was an opportunity, even if he had to take deathclaw dick for the rest of his damn life it was safer than working under Meatsocket. "I'm a Raider, this isn't the first time someones did this to me."

Algernon's face was a mask of confusion, even with his ridged features he relaxed a bit, "I expected more screaming and running, possibly another attempt to stab me. I starting to wonder if your headwound is worst than I thought."

Painspike's eyes started to water as he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, he opened his mouth and closed it. The raider in him wanted to brag and boast about how tough he was but... "I've been a raider for five years and not a single person ever helped me. The nicest thing a raider might do is not kill you and a fucking deathclaw is the first thing to even care that I'm alive. Al, I don't care if you wanna use me just keep caring about me. Even a little." 

The deathclaw stared at Painspike as the raider shook with ragged breaths, Painspike didn't cry but he trembled as if his whole world was hinged on not crying. Algernon moved back and sat on the mattress, Painspike worried that he might have lost the only thing making the deathclaw want to spare him. Painspike rolled off of the table and on to his feet, his body felt lighter than it ever did. As he moved closer to the contemplative Algernon, he spread the deathclaw legs open. The bright pink organ was almost as long as his arm, he reached down and rubbed it slowly his eyes gazing at the deathclaw.

"Um... Talk dirty?" Painspike asked, "I'm flying blind here... I've only had human and ghoul. I don't know what gets a deathclaw off." 

"Call me Sir or Master and start sucking. I'm pent up and I trying not to rip you open on the first night." Algernon growled before pressing the human's head over his shaft, he released a guttural growl of pleasure feeling the tightness.

The former raider turned deathclaw lover whimpered at the sheer strength of his Master, even pushing back against his hand felt like he was powerless. Painspike glided his tongue along the bulbous crown of his partner, the cock was surprisingly easy to handle when Algernon wasn't forcing his head down. Painspike used his hands to work at the rest of the shaft, it's girth large enough that it would put any human to shame. Algernon's massive tail slapping the tile with enough to crack the already worn tile was perfect for Painspike, he ran his tongue form the base of the Deathclaws dick to the tip. 

"Damn boss, you are huge." Painspike purred between licks, the raider understood that pleasing those above you was always a safe bet and his actions reflected that in spades. 

Every quiver of the massive cock was marked with the shuddering growls of the death claw, Algernon's massive hands trailed along Painspikes sides down to his ass. The light scratches spurred the raider on as he managed to get half of the cock down his throat on each attempt, his throat burned like a shot of the strongest moonshine this side of Vegas. The Deathclaw shuddered before pulled his head back till the cock head rested on his lips, Painspike mouth was filled with deathclaw semen. The liquid was almost as thick as oil and clung to his tongue as he tried to swallow it, the rumbling laughter of Algernon caused him to blush as he managed to get down some of it. The volume was enough that he managed to spill it down his chin just gasping for breath. Painspike shivered at the sensation of weightlessness as he rubbed his mouth with such force he almost punched himself.

"A little warning boss?" Painspike gagged but shut his mouth as the deathclaws attention was drawn to its massive pipboy. The deathclaw snorted in quiet amusement before turning his arm so the raider could see.

[](https://imgur.com/FfyZSeb)  
[Chemical Contentment]  
You have learned that your heavily mutated body can work wonders through various fluids, companions that ingest your bodily fluids can gain the effects of Psycho, Jet, Buffout, or Med-X without any addiction. Note: The Enclave might disagree with how you administer those fluids. 

 

"You jizz... Drugs...?" Painspike said with a slow realization.

"Non-addictive drugs, I am continuously amazed at the power of a pipboy. I don't think my body or any deathclaw's body should be able to excrete chemicals in the combination." Algernon said only to notice that Painspike was licking the tip of his shaft eagerly. "You know it's not addicting right?"

"Boss... Let me have this moment." Painspike smacked his lips after lapping at the last bit of seed on Algernon's cock.

"Call me, Master or Sir." Algernon leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I think boss sounds better, Master makes you sound old and Sir is what those Brotherhood guys call each other." Painspike shivered as he felt the growl from the Algernon body before he heard it.

"Screw the brotherhood, I think I'll take your suggestion, Charlie."

"Charlie?" Painspike asked while scooting to sit next to the death claw.

"If I'm Algernon then you will be Charlie, a much better name than Painspike. I don't want my pets to have stupid names." Algernon said while pulled him closer.

"Painspike is a cool name, it makes me sound badass." The growl from Algernon quickly made Painspike tremble, "I mean Charlie is fine. Charlie doesn't get my ass kicked. Yeah, Charlie is good, boss."

"Better."


End file.
